


Would that be enough?

by Furimmer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inner Dialogue, John is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Spoilers for TST, Suicidal Thoughts, not really - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Это его вина.Он убил его жену.Он должен был быть на ее месте.





	Would that be enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Would that be enough?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171688) by [Minkey222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222). 



— Ты же обещал, ты поклялся.

Я знаю. Боже, я знаю. Черт возьми, Джон, зачем? Зачем я дал этот проклятый обет? Этот гортанный, животный шум преследует меня, Джон. Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, я слышу его, он эхом звучит у меня в голове. И перед глазами яркая красная вспышка. Проклятье, она окрашивает всё, к чему я прикасаюсь, всё что я вижу. Я знаю, Джон, что нелогично так думать, но я не могу прекратить.

Это моя вина.

Я видел это в твоих глазах, пока ты держал ее в своих руках, умирающую. Ты винил меня. Да, конечно же винил, ведь это так логично. Причины и следствия. Все так, как и должно быть в этом мире. Я стал причиной этого… это моя вина. Если бы я только не... всё это я и мой чёртов рот. У меня все еще звучит голове голос Мэри, просящий меня остановиться. Она знала к чему все идет. Она знала, что кого-то сегодня застрелят. Я тоже, в какой-то степени. Я думал… ладно не думал… что это буду я.

После нее столько всего осталось, Джон. Ты и Рози. У неё был шанс прожить ту жизнь, о которой она всегда мечтала. Боже, я лишил ее этой возможности.

Вглядываясь в красный воздушный шар, я на ловлю себя на мысли о том, что мне не хватает твоего голоса. Я набираю твой номер, но ты никогда не отвечаешь. Я просто слушаю голосовую почту. Один раз, второй. Нелепое количество раз. И кажется ты никогда мне не ответишь. 

И неудивительно, что ты согласен принять помощь от кого угодно, кроме меня. Будь я на твоем месте я считал бы также.

Я убил твою жену.

На ее месте должен был быть я.

Я не могу перестать об этом думать. А что если… а что если бы застрелили меня? Были бы вы счастливы? Последнее время… последнее время ты был так счастлив. А я отнял это у тебя. И что же теперь?

А если я застрелюсь сейчас?

Я уйду. Я причинил тебе боль, что неизмерима, так путь же наступит справедливость. Глаз за глаз, зуб за зуб, друга за жену.

Тогда ты будешь счастлив, Джон?

Тогда ты будешь счастлив?

 

Шерлок спускает поршень до упора, пока вся жидкость не оказывается в его венах. Его тут же накрывает. Он сидит в одиночестве на полу в ванной комнате.

И он не слышит телефонного звонка в другой комнате.

И он не слышит того отчаянья, от того, что он не отвечает на телефон.

Его зрачки расширяются, сознание ускользает от него, и он с глухим стуком падает на кафель.

Он не слышит, как хлопает открывшаяся дверь.

Он не слышит.


End file.
